Altered Feelings
by LPRenegade
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha, Sango loves Miroku. But when something happens, will they find love in eachother? A KagomexSango pairing DISCONTINUED. I'm really sorry about this. I kept telling myself to finish this, but I just lost interest.
1. Chapter 1

  


  


  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha (even though I wish I did) NOTE: this is for all of the chapters so i don't have to keep repeating myself.

  


~~~~~~~~~Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Oh, Miroku!" Sango moaned in ectasy. She had just climaxed. Miroku immediately followed with his own climax. They both laid there in peace, and soon fell asleep in eachothers arms.

  


  


Sango awoke with a start. "It was all a dream," she whispered aloud. She silently wept. She wept for about an hour when she stopped."I'll go to a bath," she decided, to cleanse herself of this horrible moment. She arrived at the stream in a few minutes and quickly undressed. Sango slowly walked into the stream and just stood there, feeling very relaxed. All of a sudden she heard a small splash from upstream. Sango grabbed her clothes and quietly snuck over to where she heard the splash. She then saw Kagome stepping out of the water. Sango just goggled at Kagome's naked body. Kagome was beautiful. Kagome had perfect curves. Her body was flawless. Sango must have been drooling, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. 

  


Kagome was stepping out of the water when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Kagome looked over to where she heard the noise. There was Sango goggling at her body. It didn't take long for Sango to notice that Kagome was watching her.

  


"Uh, Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome asked carefully. 

  


"Um... nothing" Sango replied, avoiding Kagome's gaze.

  


"Were you staring at me?" Kagome asked Sango.

  


"Yea......" Sango replied timidly.

  


"So, um... what were you doing here anyway?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

  


"Oh, I was just taking a bath," Sango replied. "I heard something, so I came to investigate. But I found you here........"

  


"I see......" Kagome replied. "So........... did you like what you saw?"

  


  


Sango looked embarrassed. Her face was flushed a deep shade of red. " Yeah...... You have a beautiful body."

  


"Oh, come on Sango, come out from behind that bush so I can see you properly."

Sango took a timid step out and Kagome just stared. "Wow, Sango! You have a beautiful body as well." Kagome said.

  


" Well then, we had better be heading back to camp now." Sango suggested.

  


" Um, yeah, we should." Kagome replied. They quickly dressed and walked back together toward camp in silence.

  


  


Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Tell me what you think about it. R&R plz.

Remember that this is a Kagome/Sango pairing. Tell me if you want a lemon, or if you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


(Just a note: Remember that I'm not going to repeat myslef for the disclaimer)

Chapter 2

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted at Kagome and Sango. 

"We... we went for a walk," Kagome replied. She and Sango gave eachother a small smile and continued to walk.

"YOU TWO COULD HAVE BEEN HURT AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT YOU TWO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT HALF THE TIME I'M THE ONE SAVING YOUR ASS!" Sango yelled back.

"Well... I uh... feh, whatever," Inuyasha said, burning crimson red. "Just don't walk off on us like that again, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kagome said in an offhand voice. She and Sango walked away, swaying their hips, not on purpose. Inuyasha and Miroku juss stared at those perfect asses. Inuyasha thought Kagome was trying to entice him, but he was mistaken.

When the girls were out of earshot, Miroku whispered to Inuyasha, "We gotta lay them. Before some other guys do."

Sorry that this chappie is so short. I wont write a lemon till about chapter 5. thx to all of my reveiwers. R&R and again sorry for the short chappies.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Remember people that I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Kagome and Sango walked off, feeling satisfied at telling Inuyahsa and Miroku off. When they got back to their hut, they both lay down and looked at eachother, heads propped up on their arms. They were talking normally like nothing happened, but they bothed smiled inwardly while talking. Eventually, the conversation turned to what happened at the river.

"So, did you really mean what you said about my body?" Kagome asked.

""Yeah, of course," Sango replied. "Tell me something. Do you like Inuyasha?"

"Um.... actually..... no, I don't,Kagome replied nervously.

"Who then?"

"Well... to tell the truth, I like you, Sango." Kagome answered, blushing madly and turning away.

"Huh? Wha?" Sango was startled. "really? Do you honestly mean that?"

"Yes.... yes I do," Kagome replied, strength returning to her voice.

"Wow...." Sango whispered in awe. "Kagome, I have something to say to you. I love you."

It was Kagome's turn to be startled. "I love you too, Sango."

  
  


  
  


Well wut did you ppl think of that chapter? There will probably be a lemon next chapter but anyway. R&R and thx to all of my previous reviewers. Your input was greatly appreciated.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4 LEMON

Chapter 4

Kagome started towards Sango, walking slowly and swaying her hips. Sango smirked, knowing she was in for a good time. Kagome removed her top

and her bra.

Sango reached for her now exposed breast but Kagome playfully swatted her hand away. "Ah, Ah, Ah. No touchy. You can only watch. For now."

Kagome said with a grin. Sango really was dissappointed but she would get her revenge.

Kagome kneaded Sango's breast with her hand. Sango moaned in pleasure. Kagome withdrew her hand and took of Sango's shirt and bra. Kagome

took Sango's lips and kissed her fiercely.Sango wasn't surprised. She parted her lips to let Kagome explore her mouth. Kagome left Sango's lips and planted kisses all the way down to her breasts. She started to suck and nibble at them. Sango was moaning in pure pleasure. But Kagome wouldn't stop there. She made her way lower and pulled down Sango's skirt. She also took of the panties. Sango was hot and she wanted pleasure. Kagome started juss taking sharp licks at Sango's cunt. Sango immediately starts screaming in ecstacy. "No Kagome, please no," pleaded Sango, begging for Kagome to stop teasing her. Kagome smirked and thrust two fingers into Sango. She began pumping them in and out of Sango. Sango was screaming even louder. She climaxed right then and fell silent, except for her heavy breathing. Kagome however, wasn't done yet. She was still pumping her two fingers in and out of Sango's cunt. Sango began moaning in pleasure. She orgasmed again and then finally Kagome was done. Now Sango's turn to get revenge. Sango started by flipping the positions. Sango was now on top and in control. Kagme gasped as Sango nibbled and suckled her breasts. But then Sango stopped. Then she started again. She kept stopping and starting until Kagome couldn't take it and started pleading to stop teasing. Sango obliged and trailed kisses down her stomach. Kagome's skrt and panties soon joined Sango's. Sango started by taking long, time-consuming licks at Kagome's cunt. Kagome began half-moaning, half-panting from the pleasure.Sango then decided to try something different. She thrusted two fingers in and out of Kagome's cunt while moving up. She used her free hand to massage Kagome'sbreasts again and Sucked on Kagome's breasts. Kagome orgasmed very quickly. Sango pulled her fingers out and licked them cleaned. She then kissed Kagome. Kagome could taste her own juices and she liked them. Sango began thrusting into Kagome again with her fingers. She used her other hand to thrust into herself. They both orgaasmed at the same time and Sango licked her fingers off again. She then again placed another kiss on Kagome's lips. They bothed tasted the mixture of fluids and it was the best ever. They both lay down, panting heavily.

"I love you Kagome," Sango said in between breaths.

"I love you too Sango," Kagome said. This was a night that they would both remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome awoke with a start. She felt something warm against her side but she didn't know what it was. She turned her head and came face to face with the sleeping face of Sango. Kagome smiled.

"Maybe last night wasn't a dream," she thought. She quickly got up without waking up Sango and walked outside and took a breath of fresh air. "Mmmm... fresh air. Feels nice to be out here."

"Feels better with you," whispered a voice behind Kagome. Kagome spun around startled. She looked into the face of Sango.

"Yeah, I suppose it does."Kagome whispered back. For a split second, she thought Inuyasha was behind her but she was relieved to find Samgo instead.

"Well, you're up a bit early. What are you doing at this time of morning?" Sango asked.

Kagome answered, "Oh, nothing. I was just getting some fresh air. It's a bit stuffy in the bedroom."

"I can easily guess why," Sango replied with a smirk.

At that same moment however, Inuyasha had just walked into Kagome and Sango's room when he smelled an unfamiliar scent. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it happened the previous night.

Sorry to all my fans. I didnt write for a while cuz i was busy, but im back now. I should be getting a new chappie up every couple weeks or so. Maybe sooner. It all depends on how many reviews i get. I expect some more reviews coming in so you better review if you want me to write more. I had some writers block, so sugestions for the next couple chapters would be great too. And I will not write another lemon till about chapter 7 so just be patient =). And sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha continued to sniff around the strange-smelling bedroom, feeling rather unnerverd that something happened here that he possibly could have stopped. But then he realised what the smell was. The fresh scent of sex. He wondered for a second who could've had sex in Kagome and Sango's bedroom, but then he smelt the scent of both young women.

At first he was shocked! "What the hell....." he whispered to himself. He thought it was just plain wrong at first, but then took a moment to think. The sight of two beautiful women having passionate sex with eachother was enticing to him and his... er.... "feelings." Suddenly, he heard a noice from behind him. He quickly ran for the door, and barely made it before Sango and Kagome walked in, talking and laughing. He overheard bits of their conversation, but for the most part, heard only slurs of words. Inuyasha was able to make out the words, "Last night", and "great." Those words confirmed his theory of the two of them having sex, in that very bedroom, just last night. He vaguely wondered why they did it, but shook that thouight off quickly as his hunger was starting to grow. He would go out the back door and walk in the front making it seem like he wasn't inside the whole time. He turned heel and left.

Meanwhile, between Kagome and Sango......

Kagome was laughing her head off at what Sango had just told her.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!!! He seriously tried it!" Sango half-shouted.

"Ok, ok just tell me again. What happened?" Kagome asked trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Fine. But promise not to laugh again, ok?" Kagome nodded. "Ok. Like i said, I was walking through the forest this morning while you were busy talking to Inuyasha and Miroku was sneaking behind me. This time, instead of just trying to grab my ass, he actually tried to stick his hand up my skirt!" Sango finished heatedly.

Kagome was having a seriously hard time now keeping that same straight face. She burst out laughing.

"I told you not to laugh, didn't I?" Sango asked, tapping her foot.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Kagome answered.

Sango wasn't gonna stop until Kagome completely stopped laughing. "If you don't stop laughing, I won't have anymore sex with you."

Kagome was horrified! "You wouldn't do that! You want me as much as I want you."

"You sure about that?"

"Ok fine. I'll stop laughing about it."

"Thank you. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Sango said, rubbing her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome and Sango were walking along back to their campsite to grab some food. Inuyasha was closing trailing behind, unknown to the girls. Inuyasha was deep in thought about what he should do about his theory of the two girls. At first he thought about just approaching them and telling them what he knew, but he scratched that thought (mainly because he thought Kagome would hate him for snooping around in her business). He also thought about telling Miroku, but that thought was thrown down the drain too, as he knew the perverted monk would try to sneak a peak at the action. Inuyasha wouldn't have minded a peak either...... He decided to drop it for now and bring it up later, as he was very hungry.

Inuyasha ran around the girls and appeared in front of them. "What's for lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing if you don't shut up," Kagome snapped back angrily, almost as if she knew that he knew their secret.

Inuyasha gave a quiet little whimper and slumped away, hoping beyond hope that he would get some lunch. "If I keep just doing whatever I want like that, I'll never get another meal again as long as I live, which probably won't be long at this rate," Inuyasha muttered to himself. He hurried toward camp and waited for the girls to show. They came after a few minutes waiting.

"I'm starved," Miroku whined. "I want food."

"Me too," Inuyasha said, nodding his head fervently.

Kagome smiled. "Dont worry. You'll both get your food. Now just wait a bit and we'll get it cooked up and ready."

Well thats chappie seven. Hope you like it. Srry bout the short chappies, but the shorter they r the sooner i update n the more chappies there r. Juss be patient and itll come. N e way thx very much to all of my reviewers. Input was greatly appreciated. The more reviews i get the faster i update. Well remember if u a lemon-hungry person type, then i wont write another unless by popular demand, and it wont be till next chappie atleast. If not nezxt chappie then the one after.


	8. Chapter 8 A BIT OF LEMONY FLAVOUR

Chapter 8

Inuyasha and the gang had just finished eating their lunch.

"Mmm... that was good," Inuyasha said while lightly patting his stomach.

"Yeah, that was," agreed Miroku.

"Why thank you," Kagome replied with a smirk. While the boys were at the camp, waiting for them to finish cooking, Kagome and Sango snuck in a little something special.

"Boy... do I feel tired," Inuyasha yawned. And with that, the guys fell down, out like a lamp.

"That'll get us about 4 hours to ourselves," Kagome stated, turning toward Sango.

"Good. I wanted some privacy," Sango replied with a smirk. They walked hand-in-hand toward their bedroom. They entered and closed the drapes and the door and locked it. In seconds, they wer both naked and feeling up eachothers bodies. Kagome smiled as Sango slowly licked her nipple. Kagome gasped in pleasure at Sango's actions.

Sango lifted her knee up and started grinding it into Kagome's cunt. Kagome lost control at this point. She wanted this and nothing more. Sango looked to be thinking along the same lines. They glanced at eachother and smiled. Sango continued her relentless assault on Kagome. Sango started to trail kisses down Kagome's body, when suddenly, The door was smashed down! Inuyasha came barging into the room, fuming, opened his mouth to shout at them, when he realized they were busy doing.. er.. um... "activities". He closed his mouth and silently turned heel and left, his face blood-red. However, two good things came out of that encounter. One: He proved his theory about the tow girls, and Two: he had just witnessed a great scene.

Kagome and Sango just stared out the door. They looked at eachother. "Shit," they both cursed under their breath.

Well... that was a fun chappie to write ;) I wanted to continue that lemony part but I had to let Inu step in there. SORRY TO MY FANS DONT HATE ME PLEASE!!! well im srry it took me awhile to update but at least i got sumthing up. Well R&R remember the more reviews i get, the faster i update. :D:D Lataz All!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome and Sango quickly ran to the door. They peeked out to see Inuyasha slowly making his way back to the campsite.

Kagome looked at Sango. "If we hurry and get dressed, we might be able to make it to the campsite before Inuyasha does."

"Yeah... ok..." was the quiet reply.

Kagome looked at her friend. She looked gloomy. "Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha wouldn't say anything to anybody about us."

"Your right... I guess..." Sango relented.

"Kay' good. Now hurry and get dressed so we can beat him to the campsite."

"Yup."

They quickly got dressed and ran through the forest and around Inuyasha so hopefully he wouldn't see them. They made it to the campsite and sat down and started talking. Inuyasha slowly came into view. He eventually made it to the campsite, but he didn't say a word. He would occasionally glance at the two girls, open his mouth about to say something, but quickly close it again. Sango gave Kagome a nervous glance. Kagome nodded.

She slowly crawled over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

His head perked up and looked up to see Kagome's face. He looked back down at the ground. "Yeah?"

"Whats bothering you?"

"Huh? What? What made you think something was bothering me?"

"Well, for one, you haven't said anything yet. And two, I know you saw me and Sango together. Tell me. Does it bother you that me and her are together?"

"Well.... not really... but I wish you would've told me atleast."

"We wanted to, but Miroku was always hanging around. And the last thing we want is for him to know this. Besides, I always had a feeling you knew what was going on."

"Feh... whatever. I just have one request."

"Ok. Sure."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and Sango. "Can I have something to eat?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome and Sango fell down "anime style". "Uhh... yeah sure thing Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"Thanks. Im starved."

So Kagome begins lunch and Sango goes over to drag miroku back towards the camp. Meanwhile Inuyasha takes a little walk. He takes the time to go through what just happened.

Inuyasha's POV

"Wow... didn't thnk that would happen. I mean, I had a pretty good feeling that Kagome knew that I knew, but even still... knowing her I would've thought that she would deny it. Didn't think She would come out and say it. She's changing, I can say that much. Maybe that's why I fell in love with her in the first place? No wait, I don't think that was it. I guess because she had part of kikyo, but more of a different person, herself. I mean, she's smart, and funny at times, and, I will add, DAMN SEXY!!! (a/n lol i just had to have him say that :P) She's like the world to me. And yet... i can feel the bond we had... somewhat... slipping away. She's moving away from me. It's almost like Sango is trying to take her away from me. But i know Sango wouldn't do something like that to me.we're good friends. But even though Kaogme is with Sango now, I know I can get her back. There has to be a way. If I can't do it, then I will give trying. That will only prove i can't handle it yet. But on the other hand, if I go along with this, I might even get something out of both of them o.O. I like the second idea better :D. So that's my plan eh? Well shouldn't be too hard to pull off. I mean, I do have a persuasive nature."

Normal POV

Inuyasha smiled as he came up with his brilliant plan to get in on a little bit of "action" with Kagome and Sango. "This is going to be interesting....."

Wow... that was hard... i cant imagine inu actually thinking for that long. Oh well, had to write something. I didnt mean to leave it at kind of a cliffhanger but heheh... I may be nice enough to tell you inu's plan next chappie. Anywho, srry for not updating for a while. I was a bit busy with a lot to do. But I am getting the next say.... 2-3 chappies up faster. Sound reasonable? Anywho just enjoy the rest of the story and dont forget to leave a review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where is Inuyasha?!?!?! Lunch was ready half an hour ago!!" Kagome shouted.

"How should I know?" Miroku muttered under his breath, having finally just awakened,

"Uhhhh.... Maybe he's off training in the forest somewhere?" Sango suggested somewhat quietly.

"Knowing him that's probably it," Kagome replied.

Just then, Inuyasha walked onto the scene with a small smile on his face. "Hiya! Is lunch ready yet?" Inuyasha asked with an oddly joyful tone of voice.

"Yes.... it was ready HALF AN HOUR AGO!!!" Kagome shouted back angrily.

"Oh... sorry for making you wait then. I was off... uh... thinking." Inuyasha quickly replied.

"I.... see..... Well whatever you're here now, so eat up." Kagome said suspiciously.

Inuyasha gratefully accepted his food. "Whew, that was a close one. I thought she'd catch on to me" Inuyasha thought while slurping down his ramen.

sorry for not updating in a while. This was more like a filler chappie. I couldnt think of n e thing to write so i put this in. I hope yall dont mind. Well i should have a good chappie up soon. In the meantime enjoy the story n dont forget to leave a review!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 LEMON

Chapter 12

Hey guys im back in business now that christmas holidasy are here. I can finally get working on the story again (YAY!) Well there is going to be a lemon in this chapter. I might make this chapter 2 parts and have the lemon in the second part. This is also going to probably be the longest chapter yet. Well enjoy

Nightime

Everyone was sleeping peacefully tonight. Except for Inuyasha. He was going over the finer details of his plan to get in on Kagome and Sango's "action". It was well into the night before Inuyasha finally had his idea all straightened out. He slowly dozed off in his spot in his tree.

Inuyasha was awakened by the chirping of a bird in the morning. He was the first one up today. He quietly snuck around, making sure the rest of the village was asleep. "good. Everyone's still sound asleep," Inuyasha thought. He went over to Kagome and Sango's room and peeked inside. They were in the same sleeping bag, and by the looks of it, were naked, as they only had half their bodies inside of the sleeping bag. Inuyasha just stood there, speechless and not looking away from the sight of the girls' exposed breasts. He quickly left before his urges made him fuck the two girls then and there. Inuyasha was still picturing the sight he saw as he left. "Ho...ly.... shit...." Inuyasha thought as he walked back to his tree.

Several hours later

The gang was eating breakfast. It was unusually quiet for the gang. Miroku wasn't trying anything funny, and the girls weren't shooting eachother so many looks anymore. Inuyasha was the only one to notice these things. After breakfast he offically decided to begin the first phase of his plan.

Inuyasha was ready. "Hey Miroku. I'm getting this funny feeling.... I can smell a demon nearby."

Miroku looked stern. "I know. I can sense it too."

"Why don't we leave the girls behind and do this ourselves?" Inuyasha suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Miroku replied. " No point in worrying the girls about a small demon is there?"

So off they went to go slay the demon.

"Heheh... this is working better than i thought it would." Inuyasha thought happily to himself. "Now for phase 2."

Suddenly, the demon emerged. It roared at the two guys.

"Feh, this doesn't look too strong," Inuyasha stated.

Miroku replied, "I agree, but we shouldn't let our guard down."

Just then, Inuyasha jumped up, and with a simple "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", he slayed the demon.

Miroku looked in surprise. "O...k... Maybe that demon was too ea...." Miroku was just struck down before he could finish his sentence.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles behind Miroku. "I'm sorry Miroku, but I didn't have a choice." He hid the monk in some bushes, and quickly sprinted off towards the camp.

While the guys were out slaying the demon

"Why does Inuyasha always run off without telling anyone?" Kagome said angrily. " And this time, Miroku's gone too. Makes me feel like they went somewhere."

"I know your worried Kagome, but look on the bright side. We're alone...." Sango answered with a smirk.

" Which gives me an idea..." Kagome replied with an smile.

"And if you're thinking what I'm thinking....." Sango slowly stated.

"That means...." Kagome trailed off.

They quickly decided to run off to their room for some quick lovemaking before the guys decided to show up.

Back to the exact present HERE COMES THE LEMON

The girls locked the door and closed the blinds. Kagome pulled her scented candles from her backpack and lit them. She placed them aorund the room. "These will be helpful," she whispered to Sango in a lusty voice. Kagome slowly started emoving her shirt. Once she pulled it to the bottom of her breasts, she stopped. She slowly pulled it back down. Sango's eyes had lit up when she saw what Kagome was doing, but she started whimpering slightly when Kagome pulled her shirt back down.

"Please Kagome.... please don't do that.... get it over with already..." Sango complained.

Kagome just smiled and pulled her shirt off and began fondling her breasts for Sango to see.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was quickly zooming through the forest, and quickened his speed when he smelt Sango's scent spike. "Good they've already started."Inuyasha made it to the girls room, in a few minutes and he peeked in through a small opening in the window. "Man... Kagome... don't do that just get it started already...."

Back to the Lemon

Kagome was fondling her breasts for Sango to see. Kagome was smirking all the while. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, but she didn't let it dropped. She just held it there and rubbed it against her breasts. This was making Sango very wet. Sango lowered her hand toward her clit. As soon as Kagome saw this, she made to hook her bra again and reach for her shirt. Sango noticed this and immediately removed her hand from her clit. Kagome just smirked and said, " No you don't. You can't relieve yourself while watching this, or else I'm just going to stop."Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Good. Now that we're clear on that, shall I continue?"

Kagome unhooked her bra again and once again started to rub her bra against her breasts, preventing Sango from doing anything but watch. She finally let her bra fall and Sango went from a somewhat annoyed look to one of happiness. Kagome started to fondle her breasts again, and this time, she massaged them against eachother. Sango just purred in enjoyment. Kagome reached her hands down to her skirt. She lightly tugged at them and looked at Sango and smiled. Kagome unzipped the back of her skirt and let it fall to the ground. She then slipped out of her panties and stood there smiling at Sango. Kagome then gently took Sango in her arms and kissed her softly. Sango responded by deepening the kiss and plunging her tongue into Kagome's mouth. Kagome tangled her tongue with Sango's.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha burst into the room not being able to stand being hidden and watching. Kagome looked shocked, as did Sango. They looked at Inuyasha, looked at eachother and quickly grabbed their clothes to try and cover up as much as possible.

Inuyasha just looked surprised. "Wait. Before you do anything, I'm just here to say that I saw the whole thing so far. That and I want in a piece of the action."

Kagome looked surprised and looked at Sango. She nodded and Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Fine. We'll give you a little more of a show, and if you're good, we may even let you do something. The condition is that you're not allowed to relieve yourself no matter how tempting it is. Got it?"

Inuyasha just looked even more determined and happy. "Got it."

"Good. Now just sit back and enjoy the show."

Kagome once again began a relentless assault on Sango's mind by teasing her immensely. She took Sango in a passionate kiss. They wrestled their tongues a bit before breaking apart to breathe. Sango then took over, not being able to withstand any more torture. Sango took Kagome's breasts and massaged them thouroughly. She rubbed the nipples with her thumbs and Kagome gasped in pleasure. Sango stopped and slowly trailed kisses down kagome's body, starting at the mouth with a quick passionate kiss then moving down to her breasts. Sango kissed Kagome's breasts and licked around the nipple to. All the while Inuyasha was watching with the utmost attention. He also looked very angry, as he couldn't relieve himself or else he would probably be "sitted" a hundred thousand times. That and he wouldn't be able to watch the rest of this fantastic show.

His mind stopped when Sango reached Kagome's clit. Sango's very breath excited Kaogme. Kagome just moaned and squirmed in pleasure. Sango began licking up and down her clit and then plunged her tongue in after a few moments. Kagome let out a large gasp as Sango began a relentless assault on Kagome's clit. Sango briefly stopped her actions to say, "Consider this payback for what you did to me." She continued her attack on Kagome's clit. Kagome lost control as she orgasmed onto Sango's face. Sango reached up and wiped it off. She then licked her fingers clean. "Mmmm... You taste good Kagome." Now the positions were switched. Kagome was the one leading the attack on Sango clit, and Sango was the one "under attack". Sango moaned in pleasure. Soon, Sango had also orgasmed all over Kagome's face. Kagome too wiped it with her hand and licked her finger clean. Both girls were breathing heavily from the experience.

Sango looked up to Inuyasha. "So. Did you enjoy our little show?"

Inuyasha looked surprised that he was being addressed, but answered all the same. "What the hell kind of question was that? Of course I enjoyed it."

Kagome just grinned. "Yeah, well, we might let you in on some more of our shows. BUT, only on one condition."

Inuyasha's interest was stirred. "What kind of condition?"

Kagome answered, "The condition is that you will not breathe a word of this to anybody else. ESPECIALLY not Miroku. Oh may the gods help you if you tell Miroku."

"Agreed."

WHEW.... that was a huge ass chapter. I hope my reviewers are happy. One big long lemon. Incase you ppl didnt notice but im going to be putting up a lemon every 4 chapters or so. Anyway, thx to all my reviewers who gave me great input. Im hoping to be able to have all of the other chapters, not this long, but longer than i have been. And im srry to those who were complainin about my short chapters. I promise to make them longer from now on. Anyway, dont forget to leave a review and i hope u enjoy the rest of the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Hey guys! Im back. Im finished my exams so i can get back to the story:) Thx to all my reviewers who were supportive all the way. Anywho, on to the story!

The group walked back toward the camp (the girl's room was farther away from the fire than the boy's room), trying to make things seem casual. But it was hard for them, well more Inuyasha than the girls, because Kagome and Sango were used to hiding it by now.

Kagome hissed and Inuyasha. "Try not to look so happy with yourself. Someone might think something was up."

Inuyasha looked shocked. "And why would someone think that"

"Since when do you smile like you were given God's power"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Hm... good point." He dropped the smile and went back to his usual expression.

"Better" Kagome said, looking up to his expression, satisfied. "Listen, me and Sango will start lunch, while you go get Miroku. Which brings up another point... Where is Miroku"

Inuyasha looked down on the two girls and smiled. "I knocked him out and hid him in some bushes before I went to watch you two. I told that I sensed a demon and he believed it. I killed the demon and knocked him out afterwards. I probably won't need to get him. He's gonna wake up soon anyway."

Kagome and Sango looked a little worried. Sango whispered to Kagome"I know Miroku isn't one to get angry aften, but don't you think that Miroku might try to attack Inuyasha because he knocked him out for no reason"

Kagome whispered back"Yeah, maybe. Either way, I'm not gonna try to help Inuyasha." Sango nodded in agreement.

"I don't need your help holding off Miroku" Inuyasha called behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

While the trio was walking back to the campsite, someone was watching them from bushes. "Inuyasha, I will get my revenge on you."

The stranger quickly crept toward the camp, ensuring that the trio got there. He had set a trap there, knowing full well they would go there. The trap would not harm Kagome and Sango, but Inuyasha would be begging for the girls to help him. That shot to Inuyasha's pride would be enough revenge for Miroku.

Inuyasha had set off the trap. He had tripped a switch to trap Inuyasha with demon-proof ropes, meaning that Inuyasha would be heavily damaged if he were to touch the ropes. Inuyasha also noticed that the ropes formed a cage-like shape, meaning that he could move, but not enough to feel comfortable. Inuyasha was immensly surprised. He tried to figured who would do this, and figured it out almost immediately. "Miroku" all three of them sighed.

Kagome and Sango made a move to break the ropes, but inuyasha would let them help him. He wanted to show Miroku that he wasn't about to lose to him. "Come out Miroku we know you're out there" Inuyasha shouted into the forest.

Miroku came into view and he smiled. "So Inuyasha. How did you like my trap"

"Get me outta these damn ropes you stupid monk." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I won't get you out, because I know perfectly well that you know I can. I'm going to leave Kagome and Sango the task of getting you out. Maybe that will teach you not to knock me out for your own purposes."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing he was beaten. "Kagome. Sango. Get me outta these ropes, will ya"

So with the whole episode of Miroku's revenge over, the gang decided to sit down and have some lunch.

"So Inuyasha. Why did you knock me out anyway" Miroku asked, eyeing Inuyasha closely.

Inuyasha glanced toward Kagome. He shook her head a fraction of an inch to each side. Inuyasha looked back to Miroku. "Feh. I have my reasons for doing what I do."

Miroku looked at the girls suspiciously and looked back to Inuyasha. "Fine. You don't have to tell me. But you know I will find out anyway right"

The other three just looked at eachother and then Miroku, shrugged their shoulders and finsihed their lunch.

Well, the last two were short chapters. I know i promised longer ones but i was short on time. I thought hey better give my fans something at least. So i put up 2 chapter instead of one. Sound fair?Ya thats what ill do. If i cant give u guys one long chapte r ill make it up with 2 or 3 shorter ones ok? Anywho, thx again to all of my reviewers. Your input was greatly appreciated.

P.S. Minato, i may take your idea into consideration. I was planning on doing it later in the story, but i might just do it at next lemon chapter (16)!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The group had finished their lunch and decided to move on in collecting the jewel shards. Kagome however, had other plans. She wanted to go home to her own time to write another test. Inuyasha groaned at this. "Why do you have to write another one? Didn't you just write one awhile ago?"

Kagome replied, "Yeah, I know I just wrote one, but I want to pass school too you know?"

Inuyasha moved up to her and whispered something in her ear. After a moment, She whispered back. Inuyasha nodded and let her go. Sango looked puzzled but noticed the quick smirk on Inuyasha's face when he and Kagome broke apart. She took a quick guess as to why Inuyasha would be smirking.

"Well, I'm just going to go grab my bag, and head home. I'll be back in four days guys. Try not to die while I'm gone," Kagome added lightly. She headed to the well, and hopped in. As soon as she returned to her own time, she quickly climbed out of the well and ran home, hoping to get some sleep before the test.

...Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era...

The rest of the group passed the time really quickly by playing a bunch of mindless children's games, much to the delight of Shippo and to the great annoyance of Inuyasha. It was close to midnight before Miroku had decided to turn in for the night. Shippo had already fallen asleep. Now all that remained was Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha told her that he was going to bring her to Kagome's time tonight for some "fun." Sango just smirked and agreed. They ran quickly to the well and jumped in. They quickly moved to Kagome's window and slid it open and slid inside.

Thats the end of that chappie. Next chappie will be the lemon. Wait a little longer and i will have it up. Ty for everyones patience


	16. Author's Note

Author's note

Hey I'm back. I apologize to all those who wished to see the next chapter of my story. It was hectic for me and I tried to get the chapter done. I should have it up in a week or so. Thank you for your patience.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

..._Kagome's room..._

When Inuyasha and Sango had slipped inside Kagome's room, they shut the window and looked around. On the bed, in a very seductive pose, was Kagome, wearing a see-through tube top with a lacy white bra, and lace white panties, with a wide grin on her face. Sango's jaw dropped, and Inuyasha's pants grew a large bulge. All three gave a smile, and Sango removed her kimono, revealing her creamy skin, long legs, and fine curves.

She climbed onto the bed to join Kagome and they engaged in a, slow at first, but passionate kiss. Sango's hands began to wander Kagome's beautiful body. Sango found Kagome's breasts and began massaging them, gently squeezing them. She removed the top and bra, letting the warm air touch Kagome's hardening nipples. Sango broke from the kiss to trail more kisses down Kagome's neck and to her breasts. She began slowly kissing and licking the nipples, letting Kagome enjoy the pleasure. Sango grabbed both breasts and squeezed them together, placing her lips over both nipples at the same time, and began sucking on them. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She was panting within seconds. During her pleasure, Kagome thought, "Wow, Sango is getting good, she's gonna make me cum juss by touching my breasts! If I'm not careful, she may be the dominant one everytime." Kagome's body suddenly went rigid and she climaxed onto her sheets. "Oh... My... God..." She moaned as she tightly gripped her sheets.

Sango just smirked. "Well, how was that?"

Kagome gathered her breath and shot a look at Sango. "Where did you learn something like that?"

Sango shrugged. "Meh. It was just something in the spur of the moment. Besides, you're not complaining, right?"

Kagome grinned. "Now, where were we...?"

"I dont know... I think it was... right... about... here," she finished as she took Kagome's nipples into her mouth again.

Kagome eyes shot open, as she felt the rush of pleasure again. Sango pulled back a bit and trailed kisses down to Kagome's pussy. As soon as she reached it, she plunged her tongue into Kagome and began pumping her tongue in and out of her. Kagome reached up and grabbed her pillow and stuffed it in her face to keep from screaming in pleasure. Just as Sango was getting up to kiss Kagome, She felt a pair of hands on her waist. She looked back startled and saw Inuyasha's face, and naked body, behind her. Kagome looked down as well to see Inuyasha.

Sango was about to ask Inuyasha what he was doing, as a way to tease him, but before she could, she felt Inuyasha's strong hands grab her breasts. She gasped and Inuyasha slowly began to gently caress them. Meanwhile, Kagome took the chance and moved toward Sango's exposed pussy. She used her tongue to plunge into Sango and make her moan in pleasure. Sango suddenly felt her pleasure almost triple as she felt both her breasts and her pussy being attacked at once.

_...Well what did you think? Don't worry. This is only the first part of the lemon. I will have the second, and possibly thrid parts up soon. But I had a sense that many of you were becoming impatient. Sorry for the delay but like I said, I'm back in action. So enjoy the story!... Oh... and don't forget to leave a review _:)


	18. Chapter 16 Part 2

Chapter 16 Part 2

_...Kagome's Room..._

Sango quickly grabbed Kagome's pillow to stop her from screaming out in pure pleasure. Within only a couple minutes, Kagome had a face full of Sango's cum, which she happily lapped up. Inuyasha moved from Sango to Kagome, who was now leaning back to enjoying the show, and he placed a rough, but passionate kiss on Kagome's lips. He moved downwards and he began attacking Kagome's pussy. Meanwhile, Sango turned Inuyasha's body over and began stroking up and down his rock hard dick.

"Oh god..." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha continued a relentless assault on her. Sango had replaced her hands with her mouth and was quickly bobbing her head up and down on Inuyasha's dick. Kagome slid over to move towards Sango's pussy and began lapping at it.

This circle continued for a while until suddenly, the door creaked open and Souta slid in, whispering, "Kagome, I can't sleep. Can y..." Souta stopped mid-sentence. He had looked over to see the position the three were in, and he gaped. He turned and soundlessly left the room, completely forgetting to shut the door.

Kagome just lay there, looking around from Sango's pussy, down to Inuyasha's head near her own pussy. She glanced over at Inuyasha's still rock hard dick that had Sango's mouth still enveloping it. Much to his regret, Inuyasha took this as a que to leave and picked up Sango as well. He and Sango silently threw on their clothes and left through the window. Kagome groaned. She was looking forward to this night a lot and Souta had to ruin it for her. She slammed her head face down into her pillow and eventually drifted off, still naked and covered in sweat.

_...At the Well..._

Inuyasha and Sango eased open the door to the well, and hopped in. They appeared back in the feudal era, and they were glad to see it as still dark. Inuyasha scooped Sango up and lept with extreme haste to get back to Keade's hut before anyone else woke up to find them missing. Inuyasha eased open the door to the hut and he and Sango slid inside and moved swiftly to their rooms.

_Well... I kno you all expected a full blown lemon in this but an idea came to me. I'm still trying to work out the details but im hoping that you will all like it. And no im not telling you what the idea is ). Anywho, the reviews were great and im hoping for more. Ty to all and R&R! )_


	19. Author's Note 2

Authors Note

Hey its me again... i kno you have all been waiting patiently for my return with a new chappie... but ive been really busy lately with schoolwork and basketball and everything else going on. Its been crazy. I should be able to get a new chapter up really soon and im planning on making it a really long one to make it up to you guys out there. So plz, find it in your hearts to forgive me and just wait a few more days:) (lol yeh i kno that was really corny :P)


	20. Chapter 17 FILLER

Chapter 17

_...Kagome's Room..._

Kagome awoke. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the events of the previous night. She grumbled into her pillow about how Souta ruined her ideal night. As her thoughts swam through her mind, she absent-mindedly brough her hands up and began massaging her breasts. After a minute, she became fully aware of what she was doing. She rolled her nipples through her fingers, feeling the powerful pleasure coursing through her. She reached down and roamed around her clit. She shut her eyes and moaned. She ceased immediately and glanced to her door, making sure she wasn't to be disturbed. She got up, locked her door, as she thought to herself, "Stupid me... How could I have forgotten to lock the door!" She slapped herself mentally and went for her desk, reaching behind it into her special compartment for the dildo she had purchased last time she was home.

She returned to her bed, holding her dildo in both hands as if it was made of glass, handling it with delicate care. She lay on her back, and slowly began rubbing the tip against her moist pussy. She moaned, and quickly increased the speed and pressure. She pushed the tip inside of her and gasped. She pushed it deeper, until nearly all of the 10 inches was inside of her. She retracted it, then pushed it inside again. The dildo was being thrusted with strong strokes and Kagome increased the speed and pressure again. She kept thrusting into herself until she could feel the intense waves of her orgasm coming. She slammed it harder and cried out, and her orgasm hit. She panted, and slowly drifted back to sleep, with the dildo still insde of her.

Outside the door however, Souta was about to open the door, but when he heard the quick moaning and scream, he decided it was best to leave Kagome alone for now. Luckily, Kagome's mom and grandpa were such heaving sleepers, otherwise they would have brust in the door from the scream.

_Well here's a next chapter... i know, I know, its really short, but better than nothing right? It's really more of a filler, but in any case. And about that idea i mentioned a few updates back, ive decided against it. Ive thought it through, and thought it best that it wouldnt flow with the story. Other than that, i hope u enjoy this filler chapter, since its my first solo scene done. _D

_One other note: I'm still taking suggestions. Plz avoid sending things about Miroku joining this. Im intending on doing that in a later chapter. As for Inuyasha, he will get his chance soon as well. Also, try not to suggest using other characters, its not that i dont like them, its just that it kinda throws away from the story._

_And once again, enjoy the chappie, R&R and show me some love (well u dont have to do the last one, but it would be appreciated) _D


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_...Feudal Era..._

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well, hopped out and turned to help Sango up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out and they began making their way towards Kaede's hut to where Shippo and Miroku were hopefully still sleeping. Just as Inuyasha and Sango pulled open the hut door, the sun broke its way through the horizon. Sango nodded to Inuyasha and turned for her room. Inuyasaha reached out and rubbed Sango's ass for a moment then smirked and left for his room.

Just as Inuyasha slid onto his bed, Miroku got up. He yawned, stretched his arms out, and glanced around the room. He looked over and saw Inuyasaha on his bed, and got up to get some water. He left the hut, went out to the nearby stream and scooped some water into his hands, and while splashing his face, gulped some down. He went back into the hut, crawled into his bed, and dozed off again.

Sango was laying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were drifting idly from Kohaku to Kagome. She rolled onto her side and sighed. She just couldn't get comfortable enough to get some sleep. She rolled back onto her back and used her arms to squeeze her breasts together. She reached up and gently massaged them, and sighed in pleasure. She suddenly became very aroused. Sango got up and looked around the room, seeing if there was something suitable to help her relieve herself. She groaned at the fact that nothing was good enough. She got up, and hastily left for the nearby stream.

As Sango approached the stream she began taking off her clothes on the way there. She settled them in a neat pile on the shoreline and slid into the cool stream. She pulled back for a bit, but slid in anyway. She shivered at the touch of the cold water on her skin. She arched her back, allowing her large breasts and hard nipples to break the water's surface, exposing them to the cold air. She reached up again to play with her breasts and moaned, and continued her actions. Her shands journeyed their way down her body, until they reached Sango's source of arousal. She roamed her fingers around her wet pussy and occasionally rubbed here and there. She absolutely loved the feeling of her pussy being touched, and it excited her. However, she knew that Kagome's touch was the best she had experienced, and nothing could replace that feeling of pleasure, nor could anything match it. She applied pressure to her pussy with her fingers and groaned out loud. She worked around her clit, and using her great finger dexterity, rolled her clit in her fingers and pumped them inside of herself. She began panting and sure enough, she soon hit a pleasureable orgasm, heightened by the cold sensation of the air and water making it even more enjoyable. Sango, having relieved herself, dressed quickly, and returned hastily to Keade's hut.

_Hey everyone! As you can see another chapter has been completed. I have attempted another solo scene, seeing as how you seem to like mine? Well in any case, srry about the short chappie here, but its better than nothing right?_

_I have another idea that i think would raise some humourous results. But this time, I'm going to tell you what it is, to see how you would respond to it. So here it is:_

_Kagome/Sango are getting"down and dirty"_(_heheh...lol_) _and Shippo and/or Miroku walk in to get something and catch them in the act. _

_I would like to see how this would turn out, so plz leave your very great opinions and hope that you will enjoy the rest of this story! R&R--- dark-inuyasha421... signing off! _(_you know what... I've always wanted to say that... _.)


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Hey my people! I'm back! Sorry I was unable to update. I had some computer problems and I couldn't get it typed up. But better late than never right?_

Sango slid open the door to her hut and made her way inside. She could tell that it was still fairly early in the morning and that nobody would be awake. To her great dismay, Shippo was fast asleep on her bed. It appeared as though Shippo had some sort of trouble and came to Sango for comfort, but had not found her there. Sango, thinking quickly, gently lifted Shippo up and quietly carried him to his own bed. She placed him down, rubbed his head momentarily, and returned to her room. She eased herself down onto her bed, and quickly fell asleep, sunk inside dreams revolved around Kagome.

_...Kagome's Room..._

Kagome awoke to heavy sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She awoke to the feeling of her dildo still penetrating her. She reached down and removed it, then got up to return it to its hiding place.After shutting the blinds, she moved to the door, opening it slightly to look out, then, seeing the empty hallway, she made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading back to the fuedal era. She closed and locked the door behind her and stepped into the tub.

(A/N: This next part is based upon what I can assume, so girls, bear with me please if this isn't entirely accurate... lol)

Kagome turned on the water and let it run. She sighed as the gradually increasing temperature of the warm water cascaded down her body. She closed her eyes and nearly drifted off, but then decided to just finsih the shower before she feel asleep, falling victim to the hot water. She reached over for some shampoo and squirted a small amount into her hand. She replaced the cap, and began massaging the shampoo in her hair. Kagome closed her eyes again, and let the water remove the lather from her hair. Her hand reached over for the body wash and pressed a small amount of that into her hand. The cool body wash felt good against her warm skin. As her hands freely roamed her body, lathering the wash onto her, she moaned in pleasure as her hands grasped her breasts. She gave them a quick squeeze and decided to move on with the shower. She quickly finished up, turned the shower off and stepped out to grab her towel. As Kagome dried herself off, she decided that she would return to the fuedal era to see Sango again. After finishing up, Kagome walked out and began packing her stuff.

_Hello one and all! It is I again, and I am pretty sure you are all glad to see me working again. Just a quick note; This chapter was slightly rushed, but at least it moves the story on. Remember to R&R!_


End file.
